maskfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magma Mole
:For the vehicle after which the episode is named, see Magma Mole. V.E.N.O.M. uses a mole machine to drill into the Earth which threatens Tokyo with devastating floods and an eruption of Mount Fuji. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Scott asks his father to check how deep a salt water lake is before he dives in himself. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus *Hondo McLean - Blaster *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator *Gloria Baker - Aura M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Rhino *Condor *Firecracker V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip **V.E.N.O.M. Henchmen V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha *Magma Mole Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Tour Guide *Japanese Prime Minister *Prime Minister's Aide *Elderly motorist (cameo) Minerals *Endurium Quotes "This really brings back memories for me, Matt. My ancestors lived in this part of Japan for almost 15.00 years." "I'm sure they wouldn't be pleased to know V.E.N.O.M. agents have been sighted in this area." - Bruce Sato and Matt Trakker "It figures: I finally get to see Japan, and it's from underneath!" - Brad Turner "Say hello to Magma Mole." - Miles Mayhem "This is really getting steep. Where's Mayhem think he's going, China?" - Matt Trakker "I'll get him with the Penetrator." "Don't try it, Buddy. Penetrator d-doesn't have... nearly enough power... to go through that much rock." "You're gonna come up here and stop me?" - Buddy Hawks and Matt Trakker Satoisms *"A whale cannot swim without moving the water." *"Perhaps the wind can do what the hammer can not." Continuity *Gloria Baker is assigned as Thunderhawk's co-pilot during this mission. *Vanessa Warfield pilots Switchblade during this mission. *The safety tip features the same lesson as the one used previously in Highway to Terror. Conflicts *When the M.A.S.K. computer reports the Endurium theft, it mentions there is only one auto-surveillance photo of the suspect available, yet manages to show three different angles of the scene. *Gloria is shown in her day-job instructing an elderly man how to drive. The man's hat disappears in one shot, then returns in the next. Further more, in the shot after that, the colors of his coat and hat have changed. *Matt and Bruce are already in Japan when Matt decides to call in a team of M.A.S.K. agents. But both can be spotted at Boulder Hill during the Mask energizing scene before the rest of the team joins them in Japan. *When Miles Mayhem uses his Viper mask, he mispronounces it's name as 'Sniper'. *Near the end, Gloria is so glad to see Matt is alive that she throws her Aura mask straight up into the air. When it cuts to a wide shot, it is nowhere to be seen. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Hondo McLean and Bruce Sato *Mark Halloran as Buddy Hawks, Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger *Brendan McKane as Alex Sector and Miles Mayhem *Graeme McKenna as Brad Turner and T-Bob *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker, Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer and Tour Guide *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes